gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
GN-001REII Gundam Exia Repair II
GN-001REII Gundam Exia Repair II, better known as R-2, is the repaired and upgraded version of the original GN-001 Gundam Exia. Technology & Combat Characteristics After its GN Drive was salvaged, Exia was given a proper repair job, CB engineers upgraded the suit with the advances in GN technology between its creation and the present. Exia's armor was replaced with the hollow armor used in the second-generation mobile suits, removing the need for external particle feed cables in the process. The rear shows notable differences as a series of thrusters and exhaust ports were added upon its rear shoulder armor, rear torso, and calves for increased speed and maneuverability in melee combat. Its GN Sword has been replaced with GN Sword Kai; all other weaponary except for two beam sabers were removed. Exia also possess an ability tentatively named as as GN Drive Burst Mode. The system is not clearly defined, only that the GN Drive accelerates particle production to give Exia greater thrust. The full capabilities of the enhanced Gundam Exia are unclear as its resurrection and deployment was brief. Armaments GN Sword/Rifle Kai The primary weapon of the repaired Exia is the GN Sword/Rifle Kai. While virtually identical to Exia's original GN Sword/Rifle, the new weapon incorporates features but it features originally seen on the GN Sword/Rife III. The switch from one mode to another is even faster now and the blade makes use of advances in GN technology to be even more effective than its predecessor. GN Beam Saber The improved Exia features only two beam sabers carried over from the original Exia. The beam sabers are stored on the sideskirts where the GN Blades were stored. The side-skirts can rotate a full 360 for quick access. GN Vulcan Cannon A small beam-based vulcan cannon, built into the Exia's forearms. As all of the its capabilities are inferior to that of the GN Sword - Rifle Mode, it is used primarily for threatening and limiting enemy movement. System Features Trans-Am System Trans-Am grants Exia three times it's normal capabilities. It's overall speed, firepower, and strength is temporarily increased to three times its normal specs. When activated Exia becomes a high speed MS combatant, capable of hyper vector CQC combat. The system utilizes the maximum potential of its GN Drive in particle generation. Once all it's particles are spent, Exia is temporarily under powered until the GN Drive recharges Exia's particle levels to normal performance parameters. Optical Camouflage Exia features a cloaking system based on Celestial Being's optical camouflage technology. When performing missions that need Exia to be hidden, the optical camouflage blends Exia into its surroundings; the cloak isn't perfect. The cloak isn't an active cloaking field, it's only applicable when Exia is stationary. Should Exia move during cloak, the optical camouflage would reveal Exia. The optical camouflage is also capable of expanding its cloak field. It's able to cloak another Gundam inches away from its position, but it's unclear if it is capable of cloaking a non-Gundam MS and/or foreign object. GN Drive Burst Mode Supposedly a new feature of the repaired Exia. The system's features aren't clearly defined aside from it appears to accelerate GN Particles for greater thrust. History Exia RII was dispatched after GN-0000+GNR-010 00 Raiser was severely damaged after battling CB-0000G/C Reborns Gundam/Cannon. Setsuna had Gundam Exia's GN Drive refitted into ''REII ''to allow Setsuna to continue to fightTwin Drive (episode),Rebirth. Setsuna/Exia REII would face Ribbons/0 Gundam for a final showdown; while the victory would go to Setsuna, both units were severely damaged in battle. It can be presumed the GN Drive on Exia REII was retrieved and is utilized by Setsuna's new Gundam, [Qan(T)|00 Qan[T~-start-4-stop~-start-4-stop]]. References External Links *Gundam Exia Repair II on MAHQ